Many approaches for extracting and using information from large networking environments, such as the Internet, have been proposed and implemented. Search engines and manually generated indexes are among the most common tools used for this purpose today, but there are literally hundreds of other specialized and/or complex data mining techniques that have been developed. And a large amount of effort is constantly being expended to improve and reengineer existing approaches as well as to develop new ones.